Una noche que jamas olvidare
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Kidou se va de viaje dejando a su hermanita con Fudou P/D: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen


_**Hola este fanfic lo escribi como se me ocurrio de FudouxHaruna Es medio pervertido yo no soy asi pero la mala junta me contajio (ornela si estas viendo esto es para vos xD)**_

_**espero que les guste dejen Comentarios no soy muy buena en esto de los fic pero ago mi mejor intento ojala les guste n.n  
Aqui les dejo el fic**_

* * *

Kidou se tenía que ir de viaje & no sabía con quién dejar a su hermanita le pregunto a todos pero ninguno podía, solo le quedaba una opción

-Anda fudou, es por unos días –dijo rogando- sos mi única opción haruna no quiere venir con migo  
-¿y no lo puede hacer otro? ¿Qué ay de sakuma & genda?-dijo desinteresado  
- No dejare a mi pequeña hermana con ellos-dijo con una vos amenazadora- anda solo por unos días  
-Vale, vale la cuidare-dijo rendido  
-Gracias fudou  
Fudou se dio la vuelta & se fue **_-*No puedo creer que tenga que cuidar a la hermanita de kidou ¿Por qué dije que sí?*_**

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Adiós oni-chan-saludaba la peli-azul mi entras que kidou la devolvía el saludo moviendo la mano  
-Muy bien esta son las reglas  
1_ nada de berrinches  
2_se hace lo que yo quiero  
-Quiero ir a comer un helado-dijo la peli-azul  
-No-dijo el oji-verde  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Por qué no y punto  
-pero yo quiero un helado  
-¡Que no!  
Pasaron como 30 minutos, haruna & fudou se dirigían a la heladería  
-No sé cómo acepte-dijo molesto  
-deja de quejarte-le sonríe- venga yo invito el helado pero tú pagas ¿qué te parece?  
-El castaño le sonrió no sabía el por qué- vale  
-¡Si!-salto de alegría agarrando de la mano al castaño haciendo que se ruborizara  
llegaron a la heladería  
-Yo quiero uno de vainilla-dijo el oji-verde  
-Emm… y yo quiero uno de chocolate-le sonrió al vendedor  
-Claro como no señorita-dijo el señor dándole el helado a cada uno  
Salieron de la heladería y se fueron caminando  
-Fudou-kun-dijo mientras lamia du helado  
-¿Qué?-dijo el castaño  
-¿No me deberías agradecer por invitarte el helado?  
-Si lo pague yo-dijo mientas lamio su helado  
-Pero yo te lo invite  
-Si claro como diga señorita-Dijo con un tono de voz burlón  
-Jum-dijo asiendo puchero a lo que al castaño le causo ternura  
**_-*Que me está pasando ¿me da ternura? *_**¿Qué te parece si vemos una película antes de ir a mi casa?  
-Sí, ¿de qué?  
-De terror-dijo fudou con una sonrisa  
-No que sea romántica  
-No, no me gusta esas estupideces, vamos a ver la de terror ¿o acasos tienes miedo?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona  
-Claro que no, vale veremos la de terror Jum-volviendo a hacer puchero  
-Son una nena caprichosa ¿savias?  
Ella no miro haciendo se la enojada y desviando la mirada para otro lado el solo sonrió en ese momento haruna tropezó  
-¿Estas bien?-dijo con un tono de preocupación  
-No me duele el tobillo-dijo mientras se lo tocaba  
- anda sube-dijo agachándose & poniendo la espalda para que se subiera- Anda a si vamos al hospital  
-Fudou-dijo subiendo a su espalda-mi tobillo está bien no hace falta que me lleves al hospital ademas te quiero demostrar que no le tengo miedo a una absurda película de terror-dijo con una sonrisa-a no ser que tú quieras ir al hospital para no ver la película  
-ahora vas a ver que no le tengo miedo a una absurda película de terror-dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras llevaba a carga a la menor  
llegaron al cine el oji-verde bajo a la menor pidieron las entradas y entraron a la sala que de repente se da cuenta que la peli-azul estaba caminando lo más bien  
-¿No era que te dolía el tobillo?-dijo fudou  
-Pues…No tenía ganas de caminar-dijo con una sonrisa enorme que hizo que este se ruborizara  
-Tiene suerte de ser mujer  
-¿y que me hubieses hecho si no lo fuese?-dijo la  
El castaño solo la miro & entro a la sala & se sentó

Pasaron 30 minutos

El castaño sintió como haruna se acurrucaba en su pecho por el miedo este no hizo más que abrasarla haciéndole un gesto de **_"tranquila es solo una película"_**  
-* que me pasa por que me siento asi nunca sentí esto*tranquila-susurro-si quieres nos vamos-le dijo con una vos dulce  
-Sí, vamos no  
Se levantaron haruna no se quería separar de él tenía miedo a causa de la película  
-¿me sueltas?-dijo sonrojado  
-¿eh? Si perdón-dijo sonrojada ella se dio cuenta que lo estaba entonces intento mirar para otro lado para que él no se diera cuenta pero ya era tarde el castaño se dio cuenta  
-¿No era que no tenías miedo?-dijo en tono burlón ella no contesto solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa. Fudou saco las llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, ya dentro de la casa  
-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunto preocupado por ver a la chica que no dijo ni una palabra  
-N-no prefiero dormir-Dijo un poco temblorosa  
-Segura apenas son las 20:30- la peli-azul asintió con la cabeza fudou la acompaño al cuarto  
-dormirás en mi cuarto yo dormiré en el sofa  
-Vale-dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama el oji-verde le serró la puerta y se fue a la sala acostándose en el sofa

* * *

Pv fudou

-Es hermosa-susurro**_*espera ¿yo dije eso? Es imposible acaso ¿yo?...No esto no me puede estar pasando es la hermana de mi mejor amigo*_** -pero en ese momento un grito me saco de mis pensamientos no dude ni un minuto & fui corriendo a la habitación  
-¡Haruna!-grite desesperado vi que ella salto de la cama acercándose a mí y abrazarme fuerte-Tranquila no pasa nada  
-Tengo miedo fudou-decía temblando yo no podía parar de sentirme culpable culpa mía ella estaba asi-Quédate con migo no te vayas-dijo llorando yo la acerque a la cama y la acosté  
-Tranquila estoy aquí-le dije acostándome al lado suyo con una sonrisa de que todo está bien ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo no podía soltarme yo estaba sonrojado asta podía decir excitado de tenerla en mi cama Y yo al laso suyo**_ *No lo puedo creer estoy…No, no puede ser pero *_**-¡Aaah!- grite por la confusión  
-Akio ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupada yo abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar que me habia llamado "akio" solo dos persona me decía asi mi padre & mi madre

Fin del Pv fudou

-akio ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a decirme aún más preocupada  
-Sí, si no te preocupes  
-No parece, por favor akio confía en mi ¿qué te pasa?-dijo casi en sollosos  
-Haruna yo **_*Que le digo*_**

Pv haruna  
-Haruna yo- en eso le acaricie la mejilla él se ruborizo & yo le sonreí agarre una almohada & le empecé a pegar mientras que grite-¡Guerra de almohadas!-él no se quedó atrás agarro una almohada & me empezó a pegar en eso los dos caímos de la cama, el piso y yo enzima  
Fin del Pv haruna

El castaño empezó a deslizar su mano por la cintura de la menor  
-*Lo siento amigo*-penso se dio vuelta poniéndola a ella abajo  
-Fud…-La peli-azul no pudo terminar el nombre porque el oji-verde le comió la boca ella se resistió pero empezó a corresponder aquel beso, el oji-verde le empezó a morter el labio inferior a la menor volviéndola a besar, pidió permiso para adentrarse en su boca, fundiendo su lengua con la suya lentamente la empezó a levantar llevándola a la cama sin parar de besarla lamentablemente nada es para siempre se separaron por la falta de oxígeno  
-Haruna yo te quiero-dijo el castaño sonrojado mientra la miraba a los ojos  
-Akio-dijo la menor sonrojada- y-yo tambien  
Akio no dudo dos vece & la volvió a besar lentamente le empezó a desprender la camisa ella apretando sus manos haciendo que la camiseta del castaño se arrugase lentamente se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo el oji-verde acercó su mano al gusto de la menor mientra lo masajeaba el escuchaba los gemido de la peli-azul lentamente empezó a lamerte el pezón  
-Fud…!Aaah!-grito la menor al sentir como los dedos del castaño de adentraban dentó de ella el oji-verde pidió permiso para adentrarse en ella  
-¡Aaah! Fud… ¡Aaah!-la menor no podía terminar la frase el castaño la acarro delicadamente de la cintura apoyándola en la pared metiendo con más fuerza su miembro dentro de ella él se daba cuenta que no podía & empezó a bajar la velocidad, el castaño la levanto lentamente de la cama llevándola al escritorio que estaba en la habitación  
-Fud..¡Aaah!-la menor gritaba le dolía pero le gustaba-¡Mas! Fud… ¡Aaah!-no termino de decir que el oji-verde lo hizo con más fuerza para complacer a su princesa

Pv haruna  
Al sentir que él se venía me detuve, y lo posicione bajo mi vagina, esperando que el hiciera el primer movimiento. Claro está que él estaba inseguro de continuar ¿o no? En una muy fuerte y rápida embestida, el entro muy adentro de mí. –AHHHHH- gemí al sonoro. Se sentía tan magnifico tenerlo adentro de mí, su miembro era tan grande y aun cabía perfecto en mí. Movía mis caderas, mientras que las sostenía, rápidamente y fuertemente. –Ahhh…. F-Fud…Ahhh!- nunca pude terminar ni su nombre, el placer me tenía consumida. Fudou en un rápido movimiento me sostuvo con fuerza las piernas y volviéndome a poner en la cama, el sin ninguna compasión me la metía muy duro, ME ENCANTABA

**_-¡Fudou! Vente adentro de mi_**- otra vez el muy tramposo me la metía muy fuerte, pero esta vez no me ganaría. –por favor…- termine decir, antes de que yo me viniera primero.

**_-Ahhhhhhh-_** gemimos al sonoro los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos recostamos muy sudados y cansados

-Entonces después de que vuelva mi hermano ¿vamos a volver a ser los mismos?-dije antes de tranquilizarme

_**-Claro que no será asi yo te amo haruna sé que kidou es mi mejor amigo pero no por eso voy a renunciar a ti**_-Me dijo mientras medio un beso en cabeza  
**_-Akio…Yo tambien te amo_**-Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de dormirme es sus brazos  
Fin del Pv haruna

**_Fin _**

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MANDEN Reviews n.n/ **_


End file.
